deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc McBride
) |home = Melbourne, Victoria, Australia |gender = Male |hair = Black |profession = Illustrator, artist, painter |position = Illustrator of Deltora Quest, The Three Doors, Star of Deltora |affiliation = Emily Rodda Kate Rowe }}Marc John Andrew McBride, born on the December 19 1971 in Belfast, Northern Ireland, is an Irish children and young adult's book illustrator mostly known for fantasy illustrations. He illustrated a series of books titled Monster, which has earned the nickname as The Monster Illustrator. He is an illustrator and has illustrated paintings, images, pictures, drawings and book covers. McBride is a good friend of the author Jennifer Rowe, known better under the pseudonom "Emily Rodda", and he has worked on various illustrations and cover artwork for the books in her Deltora Quest fantasy series, which he has said is the books he likes illustrating for the most. Today McBride resides in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Career Marc McBride was educated in Northern Ireland at Bangor Grammar School. Graduating in 1990, he moved to Western Australia to study design at Curtin University. Marc graduated in 1994. His final year project was the design and manufacture of the Dracula's Castle at Adventure World in Perth. He began working as a set designer for television commercials and short films, and won the award at the 1995 WA Film and Video Festival for Best Art Direction. In between his design work, McBride was painting murals for various restaurants across Asia including Dome Cafes. He also began illustrating for magazines and stamps around the world. This association led him to book illustration where he has illustrated over one hundred and fifty book covers and eight picture books. Marc has had work exhibited with the New York Society of Illustrators and won the 'Aurealis Award for Excellence' for the Deltora Quest series and for World of Monsters. His extensive portfolio of monster and fantastical creature illustrations earned him the nickname "The Monster Illustrator." Today Marc owns a studio in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Marc McBride has visited several schools in Australia over the span of his career, to teach children about being creative and artistic. McBride is currently working on finishing a graphic novel. Books illustrated by Marc McBride Deltora Quest books Deltora Quest 1 * The Forests of Silence (illustrated cover) * The Lake of Tears (illustrated cover) * City of the Rats (illustrated cover) * The Shifting Sands (illustrated cover) * Dread Mountain (illustrated cover) * The Maze of the Beast (illustrated cover) * The Valley of the Lost (illustrated cover) * Return to Del (illustrated cover) Deltora Quest 2/''Deltora Shadowlands'' * Cavern of The Fear (illustrated cover) * The Isle of Illusion (illustrated cover) * The Shadowlands (illustrated cover) Deltora Quest 3/''Dragons of Deltora'' * Dragon's Nest (Illustrated cover) * Shadowgate (Illustrated cover) * Isle of the Dead (Illustrated cover) * The Sister of the South (Illustrated cover) Supplementary Deltora Quest books * Tales of Deltora (illustrated inside and cover, in colour) * Secrets of Deltora (illustrated inside and cover, in colour) * The Deltora Book of Monsters (illustrated inside and cover, in colour) * The Authorised Ultimate Deltora Quiz Book (illustrated cover) * How to Draw Deltora Monsters (illustrated inside and cover, in colour. Co-written with Emily Rodda) * How to Draw Deltora Dragons (illustrated inside and cover, in colour. Co-written with Emily Rodda) Star of Deltora * Shadows of the Master (illustrated cover) * Two Moons (illustrated cover) * The Towers of Illica (illustrated cover) * The Hungry Isle (illustrated cover) The Three Doors * The Golden Door (illustrated cover) * The Silver Door (illustrated cover) * The Third Door (illustrated cover) Other non-Deltora related books * Monster External links * Official website with online original paintings shop, which include official Deltora Quest pieces * Second website (Wayback Machine) * First website (Wayback Machine) Category:Real people Category:Authors and illustrators